Eye on Kohona
by Lemon Scented Mel
Summary: An interview with team 7!
1. So it begins

**I got a little bored with A Swim By The Lake ( but I will continue it) so I wrote this story. So here's chapter one of...**

**EYE ON KOHONA**

* * *

Welcome to Eye on Kohona. I, Pure Insanity, the host of the show, will be interviewing the three most promising young ninjas in Kohona, and will be asking about their personal information. Please help me give a warm welcome to team 7! Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

PI: Now wave to the camera…

Naruto: waves vigorously HI EVERYBODY!

Sakura: waves

Sasuke: Hn.

PI: I said wave…

Sasuke: No.

PI: pulls out tazer ( spelling?)

Sasuke: waves

PI: Good.

PI: Let's begin today with your personality. It says here, that Naruto is the loud mouthed annoying blond, but yet loved by everyone in the village and has hopes of becoming Hokage so he would be acknowledged. Is this right?

Sakura: Yes.

Sasuke: Yes.

Naruto: HEY! What do you mean annoying!

Sakura: Everybody knows you are BAKA!

PI: Next is Sasuke. From the data we collected from citizens, you are the last of the Uchihas, sworn to take revenge on the man that killed your family…and are a cold hearted bastard. Plus you are popular among the ladies waggles eyebrows

Naruto: ALL TRUE! Especially the cold hearted bastard part!…But he doesn't deserve his popularity. What does he have that I don't!

Fan girls: Looks, talent and a brain dobe!

Naruto: Oh, just shut up.

PI: What about you Sakura?

Sakura: Well…he did manage steal my heart.

Audience: Awwwwww.

Sakura:…and he is a bit of a cold hearted bastard.

Sasuke: Hn, whatever.

PI: Wow, he really is.

Sasuke: glares

PI: Continuing, is Haruno Sakura, described as a strong willed, kind medic nin. Not to mention a Sasuke fan girl.

Sakura: blushes Well, that was a while ago. I kinda quit the fan girl thing.

Naruto: So will you go out with me?

Sakura: No.

Naruto: Oh.

PI: How about you Sasuke?

Sasuke: Just an other annoying girl.

Sakura: lowers head

Audience: Boooooooo! throws hotdogs

Sasuke: Be quiet! smack what the…

Naruto: Hehehe…

Sasuke: Don't throw your food at me dobe!

Naruto: Hey, if **YOU** had better reflexes, it could had been a tasty snack!

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: AHHH! throws chair at Sasuke

Sasuke: flips over table

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Sorry, but we are having technical difficulties. We'll be right back. ( Psssst! Edwardo! Hurry up and air the commercials! Pffft. No wonder these Mexicans came free with the equipment ( I don't mean to offend anyone).)

**Neji: Want hair like mine? flips hair in slow motion try L'Oreal. You're worth it.**

PI: And we're back. Sorry for inconvenience folks. Now let's continue with our questions.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Fine.

PI: What are your favourite colours?

Sasuke…Are you serious.

PI: Yes.

Sasuke: Fine, blue.

Naruto: YELLOW!

Sakura: Red.

PI: O.O

All Three: What?

PI: cough Nothing. Anyways, favourite food. Well…Sasuke's and Sakura's.

Naruto: Hey! I need a chance to express my love for Ramen.

Sakura: You already did…many, many times.

PI:…Anyways, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Tomatoes.

_Sasuke's thoughts:_

_Mmmmmmm…a ripe juicy delicious plump tomatoe. Ahhhhhhhhhh…( imagine him doing it like Homer and btw, he's not screaming.)_

_Normal POV:_

Sakura: Um… Sasuke? Are you okay? Cause you're drooling…

Sasuke: Wha..what? Oh yah, yah I'm fine.

Sakura:…okay.

PI: Sakura?

Sakura: Oh! Syrup-coated anko dumplings and _umeboshi_ (pickled _ume_ fruits).

PI: The most normal answer for this question…well, moving on to the reeeaaally interesting questions! First, the weirdest and strangest moment you've ever experienced.

Sakura: Aren't weirdest and strangest the same thing?

PI: Whatever. First Sasuke.

Sasuke: sighs Fine, I'll answer your stupid questions.

_Flashback_

"_Oiy Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called._

_Sasuke turned around to find his two team mates trailing behind him trying to catch his attention._

" _Hn."_

" _Hey, it's your birthday today right Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked cheerfully/_

" _Yea, so?"_

" _Naruto and I both got you a surprise!…though I wasn't all that happy with what it was."_

" _Give it to someone else, I don't want it." Ssuke replied coldly._

" _C'mon teme! Loosen up a little! We already ordered it!"_

" _Pleeeaaase Sasuke-kun!"_

" _Fine, if it'll make you two shut up."_

" _YAAAAY!"_

_Sasuke's house…_

" _It's inside you're house Sasuke-kun!"_

" _How did you two get in my house…"_

" _Umm…that's not important right now. You'll just love our gift!" Naruto said, trying to change the subject._

_Stepping inside the house, Sasuke was led into the kitchen to find…a gigantic birthday cake._

" _I don't like sweets"_

" _You'll like what's in it!" Naruto replied excitedly._

"_Well, I'm gonna go get a knife to cut it. You two just stay in here and enjoy yourselves." Sakura said, sneaking off into an other room…until…_

" _Don't need to, I have one on the counter right here" Sasuke said positioning himself to cut the VERY large cake"_

" _WAIT SASUKE! NOT YE…" Naruto tried to warn…but he was too late. He had already sliced through the centre of the cake._

" _Oh my Lord." Sakura gasped._

" _What?" Sasuke asked with curiosity._

" _A super model was supposed to burst out of the cake." Naruto said blankly._

_Sasuke turned to see the cake. " Shit."_

_End of flashback_

PI: Oh my… cough umm, let's move on to Sakura shall we? Hehe. Um yea.

Sakura: Ok, mine is reeeaaally strange.

_Flashback_

" _Ino-chan!" six year old Sakura called, running up to her best friend._

" _Yes?"_

" _My mommy made us both bento so we can go have a picnic at the park!" she told Ino happily._

" _That sounds great! Then we can go play o the swings!"_

" _Yah! Let's go, I'm getting hungry!" she giggled( Aaawww soooo cute!)._

_At the park…_

" _Here's some apple juice Ino!" Sakura said, handing her friend a juice box._

" _Mmmm! It looks delicious!" Ino said taking a peek at the food._

" _I know!" Sakura said agreeing. She took out a set of chopsticks for both of them before she grabbed a piece of sushi, but before she could enter it into her mouth, she screamed in fear._

" _What is it Sakura?" Ino said worried_

_She pointed at the piece of sushi, still hyperventilating. Ino looked at what Sakura was screaming at and started to scream herself before flinging it as far away as possible._

_The sushi, was moving ( I actually saw a video of a piece sushi( actually, it was sashimi) moving OO)_

_End of flashback_

PI: Um…eww. Well, let's continue with Naruto.

Naruto: Once, I ordered pork ramen…but when it came…IT WAS BEEF!

PI: That's not that weird…

Sasuke: That was idiotic.

Naruto: At least I didn't have to go to court for killing a super model!

Sasuke: At least I have a functioning brain!

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: Dobe:

Naruto: throws chair

Sakura: sigh

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, but now this is you readers time to shine!If you have a question for our trio( ANY QUESTION) review and also write your question. I will pick out a few each chapter, then write your name as to who asked the question. So please Rate and Review!**


	2. Bad Hair Day

**IT HAS HAPPENED! I finally updated one of my stories! Sorry I took so long, but I got the wretched writer's block aaaannnndd there's the whole school issue. So enjoy this while it lasts!**

**Now heres chapter two! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_This program is brought to you in part by…_

**The Save The Squirrels Foundation**

**Lee: Hi, I'm Lee. Today with me I brought my friend Chippy the squirrel.**

**Chippy: Cheep.**

**Lee: I am here to raise awareness on squirrel endangerment. Their homes are being cut down, they don't have enough food, and of course, the whole concept of " road kill". Just a dollar a day can make sure a squirrel gets to have enough food, and gets to buy a condominium in place of its tree. So adopt a squirrel today. Thank you for your time from the members of S.T.S.F. Here Chippy. Here's a cookie. Wait! No Chippy! Bad squirrel!**

**So call: 1-800-555-5555 today.**

PI: And we're back. We are continuing interviewing team 7 at this moment. We will start with a question from Kuroune's Forbidden Lover, who writes " I have a question for Sasuke and Sakura...Why do you guys dislike Naruto so much? AND BEING ANNOYING ISN'T AN ANSWER!" May you two like to answer that question?

Sakura: Of course we don't dislike Naruto…team 7 is like a family. I'm very close to Naruto and so is Sasuke. Right Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: No, he's an idiot.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, everybody knows you two are like brothers.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Awwww! Thanks Sakura-chan! Where's your respect for the future Hokage teme!

Sasuke: Tch. You wish. Like you'll ever be Hokage.

Naruto: Oh yea! At least I don't have chicken butt hair!

Sakura: Naruto! Why did you have to say that! Don't you remember what happened last time!

Naruto: Sasuke, I'm sorry! Don't…

Sasuke: ( says in a breaking voice) Will you excuse me for a second. ( runs to bathroom)

Sakura: Naruto! Look what you did now! You know he's very sensitive about his hair!

Naruto: I forgot!

Sakura: Come on! We have to go after him!

Naruto: Fine.

PI: Camera crew, go follow them! Now you viewers can see the behind the scenes drama!

* * *

_At the washroom…_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Random Man: Hey lady, get out of here! Men only!

Sakura: Oh just shut up for a minute! This is important!

Random Man ( lets just call him Bob) : Important my _beep_.

Sakura: Oh no you didn't! ( tries to snap fingers but sadly fails)

Bob: What are you gonna do about it wimp!

Sakura: Don't mess with me _beeep! _I'm a shinobi!

Bob: Oh its on little lady!

Sakura: SHANNARO!

Bob: AHHH!

Camera Guy: Someone call an ambulance.

* * *

_5 minute later…_

Sakura: In your face!

Naruto: Uhh… Sakura-chan. What about Sasuke?

Sakura: Oh yea. Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: I think he's in that stall.

Sakura: ( opens door)

Sasuke: Go Away! Leave me to be!

Naruto: Sasuke, I'm sorry ok?

Sasuke: No! You went too far Naruto! TOO FAR!

Sakura: C'mon Sasuke-kun. Its not that bad.

Sasuke: No! You're annoying!

Sakura: You want a soda?

Sasuke: I don't want a soda for God's sake!

Sakura: You want some tomato soup?

Sasuke: … ( nods)

Sakura: Okay, lets go get some tomato soup.

Naruto: Can you get some ramen while you're at it?

Sakura: No!

* * *

_Back in the studio…_

PI: Jeez, what's taking so long?…Well, might as well hum at tune,( hums random tune)…wait, is that how it goes? I don't think so. Or is that the remix? Maybe its, oh never mind. ( yawns) might as well take a short na…

Sakura: We're back!

PI: Oh! Oh. Umm… how Sasuke doing?

Sasuke: I'm fine.

PI; Good…I guess. Where's Naruto?

Naruto: Here! And welcome back teme.

Sasuke: Fishcake (1)

PI: Now moving along, I have a question for Sakura. Many people have said that they believe your hair colour is artificial. Is this true or not?

Sakura: Uhh…lets see…no. That's a stupid question.

Naruto: Not really Sakura-chan. I've wondered before too.

Sasuke: ….Me too.

Sakura: What are you talking about? Its natural!

PI: Sakura, its okay. Let it out. We all know. The truth must be told!

Sakura:…( wails) Its true! I…I…I DON'T HAVE HAIR( woosh (taking off wig sound))!

PI: I thought I asked her about her hair **colour. **Oh well, this is good too.

Audience: (gasp)

Naruto: NO! STOP! SHE IS NO MONSTER! FOR I TOO AM BALD ! (woosh)

Sasuke: Ehh…me too. (woosh)

PI: ME TOO! (woosh)

_End of dream…_

PI: AHHHHH!

Edwardo: Hey, usted está encendido en cinco.(2)

Sakura: (stares)

Sasuke: (stares)

Naruto: (stares)

PI: (coughs) Well…we have an other question coming up next…

* * *

**(1) Naruto can also translate into "fishcake" in japanese**

**(2) I dont know ANY Spanish so I used word lingo...but its usually wrong sometimes so theres a high chance that it says something TOTALLY different from what I intended. Its SUPPOSED to say " Hey, you're on in 5", just to make it clear.**

**Thanks for reading! Now if you just press that wittle pwurple bwutton, I'LL UPDATE SOONER. And dont forget to send in any interview questions!**


End file.
